


On The Third Day Of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me

by UnderratedDemon



Series: On The Twelve Days of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: ANBU is just tired of them, Fluff, Gifts, Kakashi is away from home, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Puppies, he had to sent his lover gifts, it's Christmas in Konoha, ninja kittens, oh lookie! there's a plushie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedDemon/pseuds/UnderratedDemon
Summary: In Kakashi's defense, he absolutely had to send his lover two normal puppies and a downright adorable ninja kitten!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: On The Twelve Days of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	On The Third Day Of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me

**Author's Note:**

> try to keep the drabbles in this series below 400 words, but I can't really help myself.  
> This is not beta-d as my beta is not on Ao3 anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer:-  
> Naruto is originally written by Masashi Kishimoto. All rights are owned by him. This work is purely a fan based fabrication and is written purely for the enjoyment of both, the readers and the author. I apologize if any sentiments were hurt while reading this fiction. Any coincidence to people, wether living or dead, is purely coincidental.
> 
> Read on!!

The Nanadaime grumbled under his breath as he fumbled around in his frog shaped wallet for the house keys, that is, until he noticed that the door was already open and slightly ajar. A small shiver ran up his spine. His lover's smirk before he had gone on his mission suddenly flashed into his mind. With a small amount of trepidation, Naruto brought up his bandaged hand and pushed the door fully open. A gasp escaped his lips. This was his christmas dream come true!

There was a huge eight feet Christmas tree in one corner with many large and small gifts alike placed around it. Tassel of different colours were wrapped around every nook and corner of the living room, christmas balls hung all around the room, and the star of the room, a Kurama plushie with two normal puppies crawling around it! And then, of course, there was the dampener on the show, four of his most trusted ANBU were lying in the corner with a box of christmas ornaments bolen on one of them. The other had deep claw marks dow the side of his porcelain mask, and the third had a bone jutting out at an angle Naruto was sure wasn't natural. The fourth ANBU perhaps was the worst of the lot. Yamato-taichou had a smear of cake on his mask and he was certain that there was some blood on his arm, right below the ANBU tattoo…and it looked like cat claws. The blonde blinked in confusion. There were only two very cute little puppies the room. And as if in answer to his confusion, he spotted a fluffy brown rope-like thing under Hamster's leg, which twitched under his scrutinity. A small mewl could be heard from that particular spot, and as if it were an ingrained response, all four of them jumped up and scrambled farther up the wall. And then they turned towards him. 

“Hokage-Sama!!” they shouted out in tandem. On the floor there was a fluffy brown kitten who was licking her paws. “What happened over here?” he asked confused. His fearless ANBU were afraid of a kitten?!

“H-Hokage-Sama! Senpai has sent you a monster!” Yamato got out, with eyes trained of the kitten all the while. “That-that thing has already destroyed so much, and-And those puppies to aren't innocent Hokage-Sama!!” Snail said.  
“Hai Hokage-Sama! It destroyed my mask!” Hamster joined in.  
“Hokage-Sama, please ask Kakashi sensei to stop bullying and blackmailing us into decorating your house and getting you gifts from him when he is away on missions, especially on Christmas.” Sasuke finally spoke out from behind his Weasel mask. 

Said Hokage couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Immediately the two puppies playing on the Kurama plushie began to half crawl and half roll in an effort to move towards him. The cute little kitten, whom Naruto had already decided to name Coffee, too cautiously walked towards him. This was probably the best Christmas Naruto had had away from Kakashi. And he really loved the gifts which his lover had sent him on the third day of christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Remember that kudos and comments are food for the author.


End file.
